carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Chris Hargensen (1976)
Christine Hargensen better known as Chris Hargensen is one of two main antagonists of Carrie (1976). She is portrayed by Nancy Allen. History Actress Nancy Allen portrayed this version of the character Chris. She was similar to her novel counterpart: very rebellious, unfazed by authority figures and manipulative. Still she is portrayed even more dangerous than her novel counterpart, because in this movie she is in every way the driving force behind the evil prank. She initiated the shower incident with Carrie and, when she and the other girls in her class were forced to serve a special kind of "detention" with Miss Collins she refused to cooperate on all fronts and was banned from the prom. Afterwards, it was almost second nature in Chris' eyes to blame Carrie for her new troubles and, looking for any way to destroy her and Miss Collins and turned to her boyfriend Billy Nolan who was in this movie more a follower than a leader. The pair went out driving one night (neither of them seemed to be enjoying it anyway) and Chris used this as the perfect opportunity to spin her "noodle-headed" beau around her finger once more and get him to do something for her. Billy was virtually clueless until he heard Chris say, "Billy, I hate Carrie White." A couple of nights later, Chris, Billy and two of his friends creeped into a pig farm with the intent on pulling a "stunt": that stunt turned out to be one of them killing a helpless pig, draining its blood and pouring it into a bucket. But, there was more to it.Billy and Chris later broke into the Bates High School gym, where the former climbed a ladder up towards the rafters, placed the bucket on one of them and poured the pig´s blood into it. Chris was getting impatient and wanted to go home. Billy told her, that if she kept cool, she would get to pull the rope cord on the bucket when everything was ready.Chris all too happily obliged. Chris was seen the next day with a friend of Billy's, Freddy talking to the prom committee leader Ernest, Freddy convinced Ernest to allow him to collect the ballots for the prom king and queen, and Ernest agreed. But when he was asked to be at school at 6:30, Freddy did not want any of that, and blurted out that he would arrive at 8:00, Ernest was a bit discouraged, but consented nonetheless. Later, during the prom, Chris and Billy spent most of their time hiding under the stage, looking for Carrie and her date Tommy The two were also looking around for Freddy and Norma (Chris "right-hand woman") to see if they were collecting the ballots for prom king and queen. They were...until Norma and Freddy retired to the other side of the stage, where Norma kicked the real ballots behind her and pulled another set of "ballots" from Freddy's coat. She gave these to the small king/queen committee, who were counting the polls and then headed over to the stage's stairwell, and gave it a small tap. Chris and Billy peeked their heads out to acknowledge the "signal." Chris continued tugging restlessly at the rope all while Carrie and Tommy were heading to the stage to be crowned the prom king and queen. Later, she watched as Sue was dragged from out of the gym by Ms. Collins. As soon as the doors were closed again, Chris pulled the rope tied to the bucket of blood. The applause and cheers were silenced...and soon some of the kids began laughing at what they had seen. Their "work" done, Billy and Chris quickly and happily found the nearest exit and fled out of it. Of course, they had a window-side view through, which to see the results of the actions: Carrie had suddenly gone into an enraged trance-like state and began destroying the gym and everyone inside with her telekinesis (much to Chris's and Billy's shock). Chris witnessed the death of Miss Collins, horrifying her. As Mr. Fromm and the school caught fire, the pair then ran off, knowing everything was caused by Carrie. Later, Chris and Billy chanced upon Carrie, as she was apparently walking home. Chris was horrified about what happened at prom, and devastated about the death of her best friend, Norma, and planned to avenge her. Chris revved up the car and footed the gas pedal, heading straight towards Carrie. It seemed as though she would finally strike down her "enemy" and avenge everyone, but it was Carrie who struck the final blow--with her telekinetics. She took away control of the car from Chris and sent it rolling into a clearing for a few yards. After a while, the vehicle exploded, undoubtedly killing Chris and Billy. Gallery carrie1_13.jpg Chris1976.jpg images005678.jpg 542089.PNG 57520.PNG carrie-4.jpg images045.jpg nancywilliam.jpg|Nancy Allen (Chris) and William Katt (Tommy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Carrie characters Category:Carrie (1976) characters Category:Antagonist Category:1976 Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Blonde characters